dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Riesfrit (3.5e Race)
=Riesfrits= It is said sometime in Daeijilund's dark history, there was a terrible war between hell and earth, where the forces of darkness spilled forth and brought havok. By war's end, the portal between worlds was sealed and the threat no more, but years later, when small brief gates were reconnected to the planes, strange creatures came spilling forth. Summary::Demon-spawned giant monsters in shape, they were nontheless aliens to the lower planes, and retained some manner of humanity to them. It is thought that humanoids, caught on the wrong side at war's end, took root in the lower plains. There over the few generations they were their their bodies mutated into hellish forms, until they managed to return to the material plane. No longer recognizable as their former race, they were shunned to join the ranks of vicious creatures, and only recently re-intergrated into society. Personality The personality of a riesfrit varies dramatically on where it originated. Originally Riesfrits were vicious, feral, beastly monsters who hunted any creature and were cruel with an orcish mindset. Over the years in the Daeijine lands they have been slowly integrated into society, and have made peace with the world. Only riesfrits from other lands still hold their uncivilized ways. They are still prone of being large brutes and very physically minded, but attempt to hold some reserve and self control. They pride themselves on their strength and often will bash heads (literally or figuratively) in contests of power. Physical Description Riesfrits are huge, ranging between 8'-10' tall, slightly hunched over with long arms and huge claws, causing some of walk like apes upon their knuckles. They have canine faces with long snouts filled with sharp teeth, and short fur which covers the entirety of their body, coupled with a separately colored large mane of hair. They possess four horns, two short horns which curl forward like a black dragon on the side of their heads (for protection), and two larger horns which gracefully curve back off their head (used for preening and as a primitive sign of status). Riesfrits are tied to an element at creation. This elemental preference sometimes effects their fur or hair colors (red hair for a Fire type for example). Otherwise riesfrits come in all colors of fur, hair, and eyes. Relations An uncivilized riesfrit does not get along with other races. Only by winning respect through strength can you get a riesfrit to bow, and they're loyalty is tempered by the fact you are now competition, something to be bested. They will parley and work with others until the point where they think they can once again establish at they are the strongest. Civilized riesfrit work well with others, but do not seem well off in situations which require patience of humility. They enjoy employing they're strength and many are skilled physical laborers or strong-armed adventurers. They have a partially bad image of being thugs, but are respected in the field of sports, where they're superior competitive spirit makes them powerful and honorable foes. Alignment While they can be any alignment, riesfrits tend towards chaos. A lawful riesfrit however often has an unshakable sense of honor, and so a few famous knights and paladins are riesfrits. Lands Riesfrits ive in the land of Daeijilund. The original uncivilized race has long since past. They're existence is a bit of a mystery as well, as they are a new race, only recorded in the last 1000 years. Some say they are the offspring of mortals and demons during a war which took place 1000 years ago, when the first uncivilized riesfrit hoards were reported as traversing the land, led by their demonic masters. Religion Riesfrits do not possess a set religion and have little for history. Uncivilized riesfrits either worship primitive gods of nature, or worship warrior gods probably stolen from the people they've attacked. Civilized riesfrits pick up the local gods of their area. Language Riesfrits speak Common and Infernal. Names Civilized riesfrit names are comparable to those around them. Uncivilized riesfrits however tend to have bizarre names composed of growls, barks, and guttural noises. They are usually known by their titles instead, such as "Gracgh'ruf the Skineater" or similar vile names. Racial Traits * , , , , : Riesfrits are large and powerful, and do not need to rely on intelligence or social moxie to get their way. Their bulk makes them ill-suited for finesse. * : Riesfrits are more beast than man. * Size::Large: As a Large creature, a riesfrit gains a -1 size penalty to Armor Class, a -1 size penalty on attack rolls, and a -4 size penalty on Hide checks, but he uses larger weapons than humans use, and his lifting and carrying limits are twice those of a Medium character. * Riesfrit base land speed is 30 feet. * Fiendish Touch (Ex): Riesfrits are considered natives to the material plane and all plains with an evil alignment component. * Breath Weapon (Su): Once every 1d4 rounds a riesfrit may employ its breath weapon. Each riesfrit is tied to an element (fire, electric, cold, acid, sonic), and at creation may either breath a 30 ft. cone or a 60 ft line. The Reflex save DC for this is (10 + ½ riesfrit’s character HD + riesfrit’s Con modifier). It does 1d6 damage every 2 HD, maximum 10d6 (sonic deals 1d4 every 2 HD). * Elemental Resistance (Ex): A riesfrit has +6 on saves vs their chosen element. * Low-Light Vision: Monstrous humanoids have Low-light vision. * Automatic Languages: Common and Infernal. * Bonus Languages: Abyssal, Draconic, Dwarven, Giant, and whatever elemental language they may be aligned with. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::1 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::2 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race